Arrow Eds
by Luis Felipe Gonzalez
Summary: This Fic is based on the series Of the same name I hope you enjoy ... Remembering I am an Amateur Writer and I will try to respect as much as the essences of the 2 works
1. Chp 1:Eds in China!

This Fic is based on the series Of the same name I hope you enjoy ... Remembering I am an Amateur Writer and I will try to respect as much as the essences of the 2 works

without further ado let's go

Chp 1: Eds in China!

The Boat is going to Hong Kong for students of Peach Creek Junior High Study since 1986 the Double D that got a score in the language tests and it's up to your colleagues (even as Kankers)!

Kevin "And the Dorks, they were finally something useful"

Double D: "Ergh ... Well I ah"

Eddy interrupts Double D

Eddy: "You know how I'm Kevin"

Ed: "Eddy is a Genius"

Double D: "It's when it comes to bothering others"

Nazz: "Our position does not look anything good ... It looks like a storm will start"

Dark clouds with lightning flashes near the Approach to the Boat on which the Children were * Sarah and Jimmy cling and start shaking with fear.

a Coast Guard rescue helicopter arrives to the boat and descends a step to the Boat for young people to get on board

Nazz: "Hurry up we'll leave now before the situation gets worse"

Kevin: "Let's go Dorks ... Get on that old can!"

How Children Start Getting on Board all the kids had already boarded, and when the Eds went upstairs A Lightning struck and the boat and the Eds that were almost reaching a ladder they lost balance and Double D nearly lifted the top of the ladder but ...

The 3 Eds Fall in the Flames of the Boat !

Like Children: "EDS !"

Kevin: "DORKS !"

Kankers: "OUR MEN!"

Eds go half-way while Helicopter moves away while the pilot said

Pilot: "I often feel this ..."

Everyone recoils from shock

Pilot: "I'm sorry"

in an Island near the Accident site, in Praia da Ilha on a deserted island ...

5 years later

Fishermen are carrying a stock of photos while they are on the Island 3 emptiness shadows appear which were none other than the Eds

To be continued ... 


	2. Chp 2: The Eds are alive!

This Fic is based on the series Of the same name I hope you like

... Remembering that I am an amateur writer and I will try to respect as much as the essences of the 2 works

Chp 2: The Eds are alive!

* Fishermen are fishing near a deserted island in the China Sea

on top of one of the Hills of the Island you can see 3 hooded shadows

* The Shadows begin to do acrobatics on the Island's terrain towards the island's beach

they go through a helmet with a Black half and another Orange

* One of the Shadows grabs a bow and shoots a flaming arrow into a fire

that forms the Word HELP on the Beach

The fishermen get the message and anchor on the island!

and they come across the shadows kneeling and revealing themselves to 3 young teenagers

OS 3 are found in deplorable appearance with excess, dirty and

scars on 20% of the body!

Some time later they are taken to the nearest Doctor

which analyzes them and is shocked by the amount of wounds in the body

similar to cuts and not to natural accidents

Doctor: "Wow, you guys went through hell ... what are your names?"

Double D: "I'm Double D ... at least that's what they called me!"

Eddy "My name is Eddy ... that's all you need to know about me"

Ed: "I'm Ed, Me and my friends are from Peach Creek!"

Doctor: "Let's arrange for you to come home, you two leave China in two days"

* The Doctor withdraws from the room

Ed: "let's go home after this long"

Eddy: "Do not forget because we're coming back after 5 years ... Our Mission"

Double D and Ed: "That"

* An Airplane takes them back to Peach Creek but it is better that Peach Creek Get Ready

because certain things will change! "

* Double D is carrying a box with Chinese decor and Eddy is carrying a briefcase with

Digital Lock

* Airplane lands on Peach Creek

Eddy: "We come back"

Double D: "Yeah ... We're Back"

To be continued...


	3. Chp 3: New Things For Eds

This is based on the series Of the same name I hope you enjoy ... Remembering I am an Amateur Writer

and I will try to respect as much as the essences of the 2 works

Chp 3: New Things For Eds

* A Travel Bus passes through Cul-de-Sac and the 3 Eds disembark

in front of their houses, Now everyone will have to deal with their return since nobody

knows that they are alive ... (even their Parents)

* Double D goes first and opens the door of your home with a touch of nostalgia

and her mother who was washing dishes is facing her son for the first time in

5 years

Double D: "Hi Mom ... so ... I did not die, I'm fine!"

* Your Mother begins to cry and loosens the dish she was washing, which falls and breaks on the floor

* Sarah and Jimmy are coming home from school when they stumble at someone

Sarah: "Hey, you idiot, you do not look around." Sarah sees it was Ed

but I was in shock not believing in your eyes

Ed: "Hi Little Sister Chata, I came back"

* Sarah grabs her brother by Jacketa

Sarah: "You idiot where you were (crying sob) You owe me 5 birthday gifts!"

Jimmy: "A ZUMBI PICKED SARAH!"

Jimmy faints

* Eddy Enter your room through the back door

Eddy: "Hehe nothing has changed! My room is still as cool as ever!"

?: "Eddy!?"

Eddy turns around and sees her Mom and Dad in front of her bedroom door

* and Anoite arrives and the Eds are with their families

Double D: "Sorry I did not tell you where I was"

Edd's mother: "No son, forget that the important thing is that you're here alive"

Double D: "I need to rest, Mother, Good Night"

* Double D enters your room with such a decorated box and when no one looks

it draws 3 bows and arrows from the box

* Eddy picks up 3 suitcase hoods with digital

* Ed Sai through the chimney performing accurate acrobatics

* The Eds meet on top of a building under construction

and wear the 3 Hoods with garments with varying shades of Green

* Double D Dark Green

* Eddy Green Grass

* Ed Green Emerald

Double D: "Let's Eddy have the list?"

Eddy: "Since we left that hell"

* The Eds sway toward the town of Peach Creek

To be continued...


	4. Chp 4: Be Welcome Eds

This Fic is based on the series Of the same name I hope you enjoy ... Remembering I am an Amateur Writer

and I will try to respect as much as the essences of the 2 works

Chp 4: Be Welcome Eds

* A show on TV shows all Cul-de-Sac residents that a crime had been prevented

for some mysterious reason ... somehow the crime scene was full of arrows

Kevin: "What a nonsense thing! Who are the cool guys who made this Feast?"

* Eds are sleeping in their homes and wake up early to go back to school

after 5 years imprisoned in hell

* The Eds go out the door and find Rolf and Nazz who are perplexed except Jimmy who was

behind them tremendous

Jimmy: "See? I told you they were Zombies !"

Nazz: "Do not exaggerate Jimmy they are not Zombies ... Eds? Are they yourselves?"

Nazz hugs the 3 with heart palpitations and tears

Rolf: "Eds boys do not believe they're alive ... their resuscitation was a

blossom into the heart of Rolf the Shepherd's son! "

Rolf (Embracing the Eds and Crying): "SATISFY YOUR IDIOT SCHEMES"

Jimmy: "So you're not zombies?"

Double D: "Not Jimmy ... but we're almost alive"

Eddy: "Because the situation was heavy"

Nazz: "What happened to you? Where were you?"

Double D: "Well, my friends and I were in China and some crazy things happened"

(Flashback showing the colorful helmet of black and orange)

Nazz: "Let's go to school, things have changed during this time you spent in China!"

Eddy: "Like what?"

Rolf: "Kevin is the most popular boy in the school and the number 1 Karate Band"

Double D: "Wow School Now Do You Have Karate Classes?"

Nazz: "Yes and the teachers .."

* Nazz is interrupted when a bus searches for the Youth to go to school

* they arrive at school and already enter realizing the various changes that occurred in school "

On TV: "Once again we are showing the scene where a crime was avoided and for some reason

the place is full of arrows and now we will interview one of the "

Refem: "They were 3 guys were hooded and they shot arrows face"

Nazz: "Our people ... Peach Creek now has Watchers"

Rolf: "Who would these guys be? They are awesome!"

?: "Dorks?"

* The Eds met and met Kevin who made Bulling with them in childhood

Kevin: "Dorks? It's Not Possible you died I saw you fall into the flames"

Eddy: "It's not going to be an accident of those who will kill us much less a .."

* Double D blocks Eddy's mouth and prevents him from continuing

Double D: "An accident is just an accident"

Kevin: "Well you must know that I'm the number one in black belt and you do not expect it"

* Kevin tries to hit a kick in Eddy that blocks the blow with 2 fingers

Eddy: "ne delay etogo bol'she (Do not do it anymore)

Nazz: "Do you speak Russian?"

Rolf: "Rolf does not believe the Eds boys can speak Russian"

Nazz: "But you were not in China? Should not you have learned to speak Chinese?"

Ed: "Wǒmen yě xuéxí (That also)"

* Eddy released Kevin's leg that fell to the ground.

Eddy: "And we learn other things"

Kevin: "This is not going to stay like this Dorks"

* The bell rings and students walk up to their new cabinets and pick up their books

Double D: Let's finally get back to ... "

* Before Double D finishes your sentence ...

? (Joyful crying tone): "LOOK BUT NOT POSSIBLE!"

? (Crying tone of joy): "ARE OURS ..."

? (Joy crying tone): "MEN !"

* The Eds turned and ...

Eds: "KANKERS !?"

Kankers: "EDS! OUR LOVES BACK"

To be continued...


	5. Chp 5: Eds are different!

This is based on the series Of the same name I hope you enjoy ... Remembering I am an Amateur Writer

and I will try to respect as much as the essences of the 2 works

Chp 5: Eds are different!

* The Kankers are out of control of their emotions when they see the loves of their life back

and alive!

* they jump toward the Eds ... Lee in the direction of Eddy, May in the direction of Ed and Marie in the Edd Direction

* Only to their surprise they deviate from their love attacks to the shock of all, they quickly

they immobilize you on the ground!

* Everyone is surprised

Marie: DreamBoat what's this?

Lee: Get off me! Man!

* Eddy stares at Lee with a cold look that terrifies her

Lee: Or not!

* Eds get up and drop them

Double D: Excuse the force of habit!

May: Since when do our boyfriends know that kind of scams?

Marie: I do not know ... but as long as they act like this I'll RUN!

Lee: Marie, wait for me!

* The Kankers are fleeing!

Eddy: Wow, they have not run from us like that since we used inversion psychology with them!

Double D: Let's go, we have class

* Night comes and the Eds are on the rooftops of Peach Creek!

Double D (archer forest): Clide the first one on our list!

Ed (Emerald Archer): The Wretch is going to get hit!

Double D (archer forest): my old self would have scared easily, But after Lian Yu

nothing scares me anymore!

Eddy (Green Archer): So let's do it!

* The Eds quickly enter through the window of the building and disable the Clides guards!

* Clides tries to escape the elevator but Ed throws an arrow at the door that causes him to retreat

Eds: Clides ... you failed with this city!

* Eds shoot arrows at the same time killing Clides

* In the morning the Eds see on TV from the school that Clides was killed by Watchers

Kevin: These guys are really cool, they're not even those Dorks!

Double D: we would not have the ability to do what these three do!

* Eds see themselves alone to talk!

Eddy: Amazing nothing can ever surprise us! the archer Eds are here to stay!

* The Eds open the closets and see Johnny!

Eds: JHONNY !?

Jhonny: I do not believe ... ARE YOU THE WATCHERS APPEARING ON TV?

to be continued...


	6. Chp 6: Bunker of the Eds

This is based on the series Of the same name I hope you enjoy ... Remembering I am an Amateur Writer

and I will try to respect as much as the essences of the 2 works

without further ado's go

Chp 6: Bunker of the Eds

[Later on the roof of the school!]

Double D: Jhonny listen! You can not tell anyone who we are or what we do.

Jhonny: Plank said that you have to give us explanations and I agree with him!

Eddy: All right!

* The 4 sit and Eddy begins to explain in a Flashback what happened

Eddy: we were burned to some extent by water

but we were on an island that we did not know where it was.

3 days waiting for rescue, no food, no water and the worst ... no Jawbreakers !

So we decided to hunt ... but without experience we did not do anything right

so Ed gave us an idea when he threw a fruit at us making a

bow with a tree ... so it was only a matter of time before we learned how to survive

and after 5 years we came back to clean this city ... how that island cleaned us!

* End of Flashback

Jhonny holding the cry: Wow ... how fierce Eddy! ... I know! I do not tell your secret

but let me help you!

Double D: what do you mean?

* Jhonny takes the 3 Eds to Captain Melonhead's Cave

Ed: Cool hideout!

Double D: Jhonny you mean ...

Jhonny: Yes ... I'm Captain Melonhead lending you the cave for you to use as Bunker

Eddy: Kind of small ... but it will do!

Double D: Jhonny! ... where did you get these technological things?

Jhonny: I graduated in Advanced Technology and now I'm the smartest Cul-de-Sac!

I'll help you remotely from here while you're outside! ... and once in a while.

going to help them there as Captain Melonhead!

Eddy: Okay, Jhonny, no ... let's ... stop this city!

Jhonny: That!

* The 3 are celebrating!

* Jhonny picks up the elevator from the bunker and returns to his house ... Double D safe Eddy by the arm

Double D: Eddy why did not you tell Johnny everything about Lyan Yu ... about Slade ?!

Eddy: He does not need to know about Shadow or Slade!

Double D: Alright let's keep it a secret!

To be continued...


	7. Chp 7: Eds vs Firefly

This is based on the series Of the same name I hope you enjoy ... Remembering I am an Amateur Writer

and I will try to respect as much as the essences of the 2 works

Chp 7: Eds vs Firefly

* A fire is happening on a bank of Peach Creek and the Fire Department

arrive to try to put out the fire ... but all leave the place. Queimados and dead

and a flying figure leaves the place being called FireFly in the newspapers!

Kevin (reading newspaper): Look at that sinister face!

* Kevin throws Journal out that I fell into Ed's mouth that for some reason was in the bin

* Eds meet on a nearby bench

Eddy: What do you have there, Ed?

Ed: Breakfast !

Double D: Let me see that!

* Double D: take the photo from Ed's mouth and see the photo of "Firefly"

Double D: This is our new target! he's already terrorizing Peach Creek a while ago!

Eddy: This guy is known as Vagalume! ... even if he's known as let's get

that guy?

Double D: Jhonny!

[No Bunker]

Jhonny: Yes I've been watching this crazy for a while !

And the amazing thing is that whenever he shows up ... he leaves the places burning!

is your trademark!

Double D (Forest Ranger): So he's setting fire to places with money

but to what end?

Eddy (Green Arrow): What do we care we'll get this guy!

Double D: Well Ed I may have been stuck on an island for 5 years but my brain has not stopped working!

* Double D removes 3 dirty cloths revealing that he has built 3 motorcycles for them to use

in the locomotion of vigilance!

* The 3 leave the Cul-de-Sac at 60km / h

Only Sarah notices the sound of machines!

but ignore

Double D (Forest Archer): I am getting coordinates indicating next fire!

Eddy (Green Arrow): Let's Act!

Ed (Emerald Archer): I go ahead!

* Emerald Archer advances in front of the other 2

Eddy (Green Arrow): Ed waits !

* Ed arrives at the building and enters with his bow on guard!

Ed (Emerald Archer): Cade do you fly the fire !?

* FireFly lands behind Ed!

FireFly: Are you one of the vigilantes who are destroying the criminals of Peach Creek !?

Ed (Emerald Archer): I'm light too!

* Ed hits an arrow in FireFly's helmet

Ed (Emerald Archer): Agoro is time for you ...

* Ed is terrified of FireFly's burned-out appearance and remains motionless with fear!

* FireFly soca Ed in the face and runs away

* Ed falls on a trash can! ... but his friends rescue him and take him to the Bunker

* Ed wakes up!

Double D: Ed What happened?

Ed: I do not know I saw the face of the moscow and he was sinister!

Eddy: you have to let this fear aside or you can not be a vigilante!

Ed: I do not know if I can get people!

Double D: Relax Ed will not be like this the next ...

Jhonny: People Firefly is attacking again this time he's in the Jawbreakers store!

Eddy: WHAT?

Eddy: come on we have no time to waste!

* Double D and Eddy

get on motorcycles and go to the store

Eddy (Green Arrow): Where is this guy?

Double D (Forest Ranger): You'll see he's ...

* Firefly plays tranquilizer gas in the store disabling the 2 Eds

FireFly: Did you think I would not be expecting you? hahahahahaha !

[not Bunker]

Jhonny: Ed! I missed the connection with the other Eds! You have to go help them!

Ed: But he can be there!

Jhonny: Ed your Friends Can Die!

* Ed's fear of losing his friends becomes greater than the fear of FireFly

[Jawbreakers store]

* 2 Archer Eds appear tied

Eddy (Green Arrow): But what is this? Where are we?

Double D (ARCHER OF THE FOREST): ARGH ... I can not move ... look at that guy there!

FireFly: Rest assured I did not see who was under the hood ... why I did not

I will not need it after burning you live here!

Eddy (Green Arrow): What ?!

* FireFly picks up a lighter and when it goes to play to burn the Eds

* CRESH he gets an arrow in his hand

FireFly: But what?

Ed (Emerald Archer): You're not going to kill my friends!

Firefly: Oh you're good try to defeat me after that ...

* FireFly removes his helmet and shows his disfigured face

* Ed closes his eyes and remembers the moments he had with his companions until they get lost on the island!

* Ed opens his eyes ... and quickly disagrees with FireFly with blows on vital points

* Ed drops his friends and they leave FireFly stuck and leave the place ... but before they turn and say!

Eds: Garfield Lyns you failed with this city!

[No Bunker]

Double D: Ed I'm proud of you ... faced your enemy head on with courage

Eddy: It's Ass you were a hero today!

* Everyone celebrates

[In jail]

* FireFly is in a cell and out of nowhere appears a tall figure and says

?: Would you like to get out of here? ... Would you like a chance?

To be continued...


	8. Chp 8: Eds and the Vertigo Cases - Part1

This is based on the series Of the same name I hope you enjoy ... Remembering I am an Amateur Writer

and I will try to respect as much as the essences of the 2 works

Chp 8: Eds and the Vertigo Cases - Part 1

[No Park n 'Flush]

* May is eating a bowl of ice cream and crying watching a mellow movie

* Lee arrives on site

Lee: What sadness is this girl !?

May: I'm watching this stupid movie and it reminds me of Big Ed!

Lee: Make up little sister! You can not be sorry for a guy who hit you ... even if he

is small ... but cute and has those antennas and ...

May: Do you miss Eddy too, Lee?

Lee: Of course Little Sister after 5 years I wanted and still want to give him one of our old attachments!

but they beat us up and the mother said we should not stay with men who beat us!

May: because they're really cute

* The sisters hug and cry but wait there

Lee: Hey, where's Marie?

* The Sisters go to the middle Sister's room and when they try to enter it is locked

Lee: Marie, what the hell are you doing there, girl?

OPEN THIS DRUG !

Lee uses May to open the door like a hammer.

* Marie appears with wide eyes and pretending that nothing is different

Marie: Hi, guys, how are you?

Lee: What are you doing there inside the creature?

Marie: I did not do anything and there's more I'm leaving!

* May and Lee enter their sister's room and search the place

and find a peculiar package

Lee: This parade is vertigo is that drug Marie is using because she's wearing it?

May: When she comes back we see it!

[In a Warehouse where Vertigo is made]

* One more night and the archers Eds are fighting off criminals

Eddy (Green Arrow): What are these guys doing anyway?

Double D (Archer of the Forest): They are doing Vertigo ... that drug that moves with the head of the others

Ed (Emerald Archer): BAD DRUG!

* Ed in his rage access knocks out all guards

Double D (Forest Ranger): good job Ed ... I see you've been training!

Eddy (Green Arrow): WHERE IS THE DEAD COUNT?

* The Guard gives in to Eddy's pressure and tells him that the Count will be in town to ship Vertigo

for Profits

Eddy (Green Arrow): Let's go back to the Bunker and we'll trace from there

* the Eds take a sample of the Vertigo and return to the Bunker

Double D: Jhonny you know to tell me where it has the highest concentration of Vertigo of all

Peach Creek?

Jhonny: I'll see what I can arrange ... but you should not stay as long as the vigilantes will live

Your lives

Eddy: We have a list that is not even close to ending the criminals who threaten our civilization.

every day!

Double D: Come on, let's go home, there's class tomorrow!

* the next day the 3 Eds are at school

Eddy: Wait until I get my hands on the guy who's doing this Vertigo drug!

Ed: AGENT WILL HIT WELL STRONG IN THEM!

Double D: I need to run if I do not lose the best burritos in the cafeteria

* Double D inadvertently collides with Marie dropping a Vertigo pouch

the Head of sock did not fail to notice the bag but pretended that he saw nothing

Double D: Hi my dear Kanker, what do you have there?

Marie: Stay away from this ...

she runs away

* Double D and Jhonny are talking while they leave school

Double D: Jhonny could you build a crawler for me?

Jhonny: Why?

Double D: I think I know how to find Count Vertigo

* when Marie least expects Double D hits a crawler on her Nape

To be continued...


	9. Chp 9: Eds and the Vertigo Cases -Part 2

his is based on the series Of the same name I hope you enjoy ... Remembering I am an Amateur Writer

and I will try to respect as much as the essences of the 2 works

Chp 9: Eds and the Vertigo Cases - Part 2

* Double D is in her hoodie suit following Marie to a nightclub full of drug addicts

Jhonny (by the communicator): How's it going Double D? A Kanker is going to the Vertigo hideout !?

Double D (Forest Archer): She's going deeper ... call the guys, I'll go closer!

* A limousine appears suddenly and from it comes two security guards and the target of the Eds ... Count Vertigo!

* Double D enters through the ventilation pipes and goes through the attic while it is passing through the ceiling

he sees Marie talking to some junkies and she's with a guy who looks just like his

5 years ago! but he does not have time for this!

* Double D enters the air outlet and sees Count Vertigo negotiating a version of the drug that keeps

the effects permanently

Count Vertigo: This version of Vertigo has the stronger vicious effects than before

and then our guests did not get tired of it ... and our guest

green hood here can also have a try!

* Double D is shocked to see that the Count was aware of his presence there!

but before you do anything you are hit by a tranquilizer

* The scene cuts to Ed and Eddy in their costumes and heading towards the Club with their Bikes

* Eddy tries to contact Double D but the radio is off

Eddy (Green Arrow): this is not good ... ED, I THINK DOUBLE D IS IN SHORT!

Ed (Emerald Archer): Let's save the Chop!

* The Club becomes a boat and the Earl appears displaying Double D as a trophy tied in a club mast

* Marie looks closely at the hooded figure almost recognizing the Double D

Count Vertigo: My followers ... we all know that Vertigo is very good ... but our green friend here

does not like our Vertigo ... let's show that we do not like it

* Count Vertigo grabs a gun and points at Double D's head and when he was about to shoot ...

* An arrow hits the Count's hand that looks up and sees Eddy and Ed!

Eddy (Green Arrow): Count Vertigo, You've failed with this town!

Count Vertigo: We'll see ... Kill them all!

* Vertigo junkies start attacking the 2 Eds including Marie Kanker

but of course the Eds succeeded in disabling all

* Ed shoots an arrow and releases Double D that quickly knocks down Count Vertigo from above

Count Vertigo: ARGH ... I WILL NOT FALL ALONE WATCHES

* Count Vertigo takes a detonator and reveals that the Club is full of Dynamites

Ed (Emerald Archer): Let's evacuate everyone from here!

* The Eds pick up some of the Junkies in their lap and put them on the bike

* Double D saw Marie unable to walk and he has no choice but to carry her in the arms

* He picks her up and walks out of the Club while she wakes up for a brief 6 seconds and sees that

is being uploaded by the Forest Archer specifically

* the Eds leave the Local and the Count "Suicide" blowing himself up with the Club!

* The Eds leave all the junkies in the hands of the police and leave without a trace

* Double D carries Marie to her trailer on the Park'n Flush and some

* Marie enters and her sisters accommodate her and ask what happened!

Lee: What happened to you creature?

* Marie picks up the arrow tracker from his neck and says

Marie: That Archer looks familiar ... I want to know who he is.

To be continued...


	10. Chp 10: An Obsessive Love for Ed

I'm an Amateur Writer I'm an Amateur Writer I'm an Amateur Writer

and I will try to respect as much as the essences of the 2 works

Chp 10: An Obsessive Passion for Ed

[Flashback]

2 weeks ago

Eddy (Green Arrow): Let's get everyone out of here!

Ed (Emerald Archer): Eus saved the Redhead

* Ed hits a straight hit on one of the Guards and saves a Redhead woman!

* The Redhead faces Ed with a radiant Shine and at the same time she falls in love with Ed

Redhead: My Name is Carrie Cutter ...

[end of FlashBack]

Carrie: But you can call me ... Cupid! ... My archer Emerald!

* Already cuts to a scene of Marie looking at the arrow placed in her Nuca ... fascinated by

Archer that saved her (that she still does not know it's the Double D)

Lee: Oh Marie ... that our conversation is not over yet, girl!

Marie: Fuck Lee ... Leave me alone.

May: What's happening ?!

Lee: Our Sister is trying to ignore us and she's going to smoke that drug again!

Marie: I ... do not ... to ... drugged!

Lee: THEN TELL ME WHY YOU STARTED SMOKING HEIN GIRL!

Marie: I ... I ... WAS SATISFIED WITH THE DOUBLE D ! I THOUGHT HE WAS DYING (she speaks with a few tears)

* Everyone is shocked when they hear this!

Lee: I ... did not know ... you were alone ... longing for your man!

Marie: It's ... but he's not the same as before! Whoever he is now is a lot worse!

* Double D He had listened to the conversation ... and as much as he wanted to tell her everything ... he could not

[in Ed's house]

Sarah: ED ... COME CAA!

* surprisingly Ed ignores Sarah

Sarah: I DO NOT HEAR ME!

Ed: Enough! I will not do your own thing anymore!

Sarah (shocked): WHAT ?!

Ed: And I'm coming out!

Sarah: ED ... ED ...

* Sarah decides to follow Ed

Sarah: What's been going on with my little brother since he came back, he's been acting weird!

* Sarah loses sight of Ed

[On the roofs of Peach Creek]

Double D (Forest Ranger): Where are the criminals ... recently someone has used red arrows!

Eddy (Green Arrow): Someone's doing our job

Double D (Forest Ranger): Let's go back to Banker!

* Everybody was going to come back when suddenly A shadow hits Ed with a Red arrow

Ed (Emerald Archer): Who did this? ... Who are you?

* The Shadow reveals itself to the 3 Eds

Cupid: I'm Cupid!

Ed (Emerald Archer): Who are you?

Cupid: The Love of Your Life!

Edd and Eddy: WHAT?

Ed (Emerald Archer): Crazy woman is looking like a Kanker!

* Ed shoots towards her ... she swerves and starts to get into combat with the 3 Archer Eds

Cupid: Come on Emerald Archer ... you know we were made for each other!

Ed (Emerald Archer): Germs of Girl

* Cupid makes a smoke bomb and escapes

* Double D realizes that he is dirty with a little cupid blood

[No Bunker]

Jhonny: Carrie Cutter ... she is diagnosed with a disturbance that made her obsess over her partner

her in police life ... like the Kankers with you!

Double D: poor guy!

Jhonny: She had been hospitalized ... so she started using divination ... VERTIGO

Eddy: That's when we saved people from the Earl ... she must have fallen in love with Ed

Ed: Great! we got rid of the Kankers for this Cutter

Double D: She's killing criminals to attract our attention ... how long will it take until

she puts innocent people in danger?

Eddy: We have to stop her!

* The next day she is in a Motel on top of a heart-shaped bed with a computer

full of photos of Ed as Emerald Archer

[The next day]

Kevin: I can not believe the Archers are killing with red arrows.

Double D: We have to stop her before she ruins our reputation.

Eddy: let's use Ed as bait

Ed: Are we going to fish her by accident?

[At night]

Eddy (Green Arrow): Ed ready?

Ed: I'm going people!

* Ed leaves the house and goes in the direction of the Bunker ... but without his knowing Sarah started to follow him

And She follows him to the Bunker ... she entered through the Bunker's secret entrance and saw the Eds putting their

Costumes of Archers and Boom ... The secrets of the Eds was discovered by Sarah

* Eds take their Bikes and go to Cupid's meeting

[In a train tunnel]

Eddy (Green Arrow): Be smart

Double D (Archer of the Forest): relax ... she will not

* Slick Double D and Eddy are arrested and separated from Ed

Jhonny (on the radio): Double D ... Eddy where are you ... Hello, damn ...

Sarah is seeing everything!

Jhonny: Ed, are you a partner?

Ed does not respond

Jhonny: Goddamn it, I ...

Sarah: I'll go there ...

Jhonny: What? ... Sarah, what are you doing here?

Sarah: No matter, I have to save my little brother!

Okay, okay, if you're going there, you're going to need some kind of clothes.

* Jhonny shows off a black leather jacket and a strap for Sarah to put in the throat

and when it shouts a high frequency sonic noise it will

Jhonny: You just need a cool nickname!

Sarah: Call me Black Canary!

* Ed agrees chained

Ed (Emerald Archer): Girl, Carrie, let me go ... stop being crazy!

Cupid: Soon we will be together ... forever, a train will come and run us over and we will go

for the parable

?: TODAY NOT YOUR DOUBT

* A Figure descends and turns out to be the Canary

Cupid: I love him it has to be mine!

Canário: You're crazy ... If you're going to kill yourself, do this alone.

* Cupid and Sarah begin to fight and Sarah gets cornered

Cupid: it's your end!

Canary: only if it's yours!

* Sarah uses a scream and throws cupid out of the tunnels ... she and Ed are both seen without the masks

Ed: Sarah?

Sarah: Little brother ... come on, I'll explain later we have to get your idiot friends out of here.

* They successfully evacuate the place and return to the Bunker

Double D: and now how will we do? ... Sarah knows our secret!

Eddy: There's no way around now! She's going to have to be part of the team.

Double D: Should we do it on our own? That's what we agreed on before we left that island drug.

Sarah: Hey ... I'M WELL HERE ... LOOKING YOU'LL NEED MY HELP TO CLEAN

THAT CITY! BUT BEFORE I WANT TO KNOW ... WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU ON THAT ISLAND!

Eddy: Okay, we have to tell you ... but this is for another day ... for now, welcome to the team.

* Sarah and Eddy greet each other.

To be continued...


	11. Chp 11: The Dark Past

I'm an Amateur Writer I'm an Amateur Writer I'm an Amateur Writer

and I will try to respect as much as the essences of the 2 works

Chp 11: The Dark Past

* The Eds are swinging through the ceilings together with Sarah ... she however stops and asks

they...

Sarah (Black Canary): It's been 3 weeks since I joined your team

and so far you have not told me ... what happened in Lyan Yiu?

Double D (Forest Archer): ... Eddy? .. Should we talk?

Eddy takes off his hood

Eddy: well ... well I think it's time to talk!

everyone is silent

Eddy: well ... we were not completely alone there ...

* FlashBack starts

* back to Lyan Yiu ... the Eds are camping when out of nowhere

they are knocked out by a guy with a sword

* the Eds wake up in an airplane and run into their attacker

Ed: Who are you? .. strange man?

?: Shut up if you do not want to die!

Edd: Are you ... going to kill Agent?

?: I'll go if you do not cooperate!

Eddy: What do you ... want?

?:Get out of here

* the Man sits down and leaves his sword on Ed's side

?: my name is Slade ... Slade Wilson..and I've been stuck here for 2 years

and I have the chance to leave here thanks there is this woman (he shows a photo)

Edd: How beautiful ... who is she?

Slade: Shadow ... a daughter of a Chinese spy who is at a base 2km from here

and you're going to help me save her!

The Eds: What ?

Edd: give us a minute?

Slade: Skinny of course!

Edd: I think we should help this guy.

Eddy: It's crazy if agent gets caught agent dies

Edd: And if Agent did not help he kills us 3 !

Eddy: Ah okay.

Edd: let's help!

Slade: Okay, but first we have to find a way for you ... and it will hurt.

* The 3 Eds spend 6 months learning camouflage ... body combat with all kinds of weapons

perfect their agility and learn to use bow and arrow with an incredible specialty

and on the night of rescuing the daughter of the spy the Eds received masks painted black and orange ...

* the 4 pass through the base defenses and find the spy's daughter

Eddy in the narration: we rescued the daughter of the spy and Slade told us that in 5 months we would leave that island

... Shadow and I started to have a more intimate relationship and everything was going well on that island ... until

Slade had in time become our best friend and then ... our Worst Enemy

Sarah: How?

* FlashBack starts again

* The Rescue had arrived and the Eds would finally leave that place ...

The Eds came in and saw a box with a danger symbol

Edd: What's inside the box?

Slade: It does not matter, let's go!

Shadow: Wait, I do not think this package should be on board!

Yao Fei: this is a stimulating drug that we are going to sell to terrorists after we move from here

in the Chinese Sea

Edd: sorry ... we can not allow an illegal drug to be taken to the population

Slade: Magrela shut up and let's get out of here ... Eddy tell him

Eddy: Sorry ... but I've got the sockhead on it!

Slade: Damn ... you already stole Shadow from me and now steal my freedom from me

* The Eds start fighting with Slade and Yao Fei ... Slade immobilizes the Eds

Slade: I taught you everything you know your idiots think they can beat me?

* Meanwhile Shadow tried to steer the plane to collide with the island and destroy

the drug but his father immobilizo

Yao Fei: Sorry Shadow but I'm doing it for you daughter

Shadow: Ok, Dad, I know.

* But Shadow was holding a grenade behind his back ... and suddenly hugs his father

and looks at the Eds showing that he was holding a grenade that was going to send the Plane down

she opens the back door of the airplane and speaks ...

Shadow: Sorry Eddy ... Edd..Ed I hope you guys survive

Eddy: Shadow ... WAIT !

Shadow: Goodbye !

* Shadow explodes with his father and the Eds fall along with Slade on the beach ...

* Slade recovering from the explosion sees the drug box survived ... the drug's name was

Mirakuru, blinded by rage and censoring, endures the stimulant itself and goes to the final confrontation with

the Eds ... Slade comes face to face with the Eds and goes into combat with them Edd and Ed are quickly

immobilized ... But where is Eddy?

* Double D and Ed hold Slade's arms and legs

* Eddy approaches with an arrow and says

Eddy: You taught us everything ... less Deceit ... something we're already masters!

* Eddy thrusts an arrow into Slade's right "Killing" his enemy!

* FlashBack closes

Sarah: Wow ... I did not know

Eddy: Then we spent 5 years waiting for a ransom in that place!

[next day at school]

* In the classroom were Ed, Double D, Eddy, Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, Jhonny, Jimmy, Rolf, Marie, Lee and May

May: They knew we would have a new teacher

* The Eds were talking to Sarah and Jhonny if teamwork was perfect ... until

(School Radio): Hello students, welcome our new Professor ... SLADE WILSON!

* The Eds and Sarah look shocked ... Slade was back with an eye patch in his right eye

Slade: Hello Students

To be continued...


	12. Chp 12: Eds vs Deathstroke

I'm an Amateur Writer I'm an Amateur Writer I'm an Amateur Writer

and I will try to respect as much as the essences of the 2 works

Chp 12: Eds vs Deathstroke

* The Eds are still recovering from the shock of seeing their old enemy alive right before them

Slade: Hello Students ... I'm the New Teacher..can call me Mr. Wilson

Now I would like to meet you (he looks at Eds) .. each one of you!

* Students introduce themselves to Slade

* and it's Ed's turn to introduce themselves

* The Eds stare at Slade with hatred and Slade returns with a malicious grin

Eds: Nice to meet you Mr. Wilson!

Slade: Pleasure is mine ... Boys

* They shake hands with anger

* The signal rings before the Eds can do anything and Slade leaves the room and disappears into the corridors.

of the school ... The Eds, Sarah and Jhonny run after him. But they lose sight of him!

[Bunker]

Sarah: How could that be ... you did not say he was dead?

Eddy: and I was ... I should be!

Double D: does not matter ... he's alive and wants to kill us, so we have to kill him first

Ed: Slade is thirsty ... blood thirsty

Eddy: Jhonny look for him on the map ... let's go rooftops

Double D: Come on Sarah! ... Get Dressed!

[Peach Creek Roofs]

Eddy (Green Arrow): Damn it ... where is he?

Double D (Forest Ranger): Calm Eddy ... we will not find it this way

Jhonny (on Radio): People ...

Eddy (Green Arrow): WHAT? .. HAVE YOU SEEN THE SLADE?

Jhonny (on Radio): No ... but we have worse problems ... Firefly is in the center of the city burning

all the buildings ... and Cupid is killing people ... and stamping the walls with the acronym

"Cupid + Emerald Archer"

Double D (Forest Archer): Understood ... Eddy?

Eddy (Green Arrow): Okay, let's go.

* The Eds and Sarah arrive at the place where the enemies are

Ed (Emerald Archer): Crazy woman ... who released you ?!

Cupid: Hi Love ... our freedom was courtesy of your friend.

Firefly: Slade Wilson !

Eds: What?

FireFly: Yeah ... he's waiting for you at the ACE facility here from Peach Creek

Sarah (Black Canary): That's right ... Let's go Eds

FireFly: No ... no..just the Eds!

Eddy (Green Arrow): Come on, Brow!

* The Eds go to the ACE facility and start to rain in a somber tone ... they come up to the roof

of the Facilities ... downstairs is filled with cauldrons full of Chemists!

Eddy takes off his hood

Eddy: Slade let's end this soon! .. do not hide like a coward!

* From the nothing behind them descends a muscular shadow ... wearing an all-equipped suit

with two Katanas, Pistols and Grenades ... using a more modern version of his helmet

Classic Black and Orange

Double D: Slade ?!

Slade: Slade ... died in Lyan Yiu 5 Years ago ... I'm Deathstroke!

[Battle POV]

* Deathstroke takes the Katana and the Eds shoot arrows to try to stop him ... he cuts the arrows

In the middle, they begin to trade cuts with Deathstroke using their Katanas and the Eds using a

iron in his bows ... Slade shows superior in physical strength against the Eds ... Eddy manages

hit some parts of the costume, but do not even compare to the damage and torn costumes of the Eds

... as long as the battle lasted both were on the edge ... Ed tried to hit Slade but he went

quickly knocked out ... Double D tried to use the blade of his bow and arrow at the same time

and managed to hit the part of the helmet that covered the cut eye of Slade ... but Slade breaks the Arm of

Double D throws him on the floor ... when Slade was going to hit Double D's head ... Eddy hits Slade's hand

and the gun falls into the cauldron full of Chemicals ... Eddy comes face to face with Slade

Eddy: Slade ... do not hurt my brothers ... this is me

Slade: You took Shadow from me and did not save her when we were on the plane so ... I'm going to kill something that you

loves ... STARTING WITH MAGRELA!

Eddy: No!

* Double D hugged Slade

Double D (on Radio): Eddy, Ed, Sarah ... I leave the city in your hands ... do it for me

Eddy: DOUBLE D, WHAT YOU'RE DOING!

Double D: Promise me ... please!

* Double D reveals that his broken arrow still had an explosive ... he then binds the exlosivo

and thrust the arrow into Slade's chest.

Slade: Boy ... what do you test doing ?!

Double D: Doing the only thing I'm better than you ... Fooling you

* Double D press the arrow detonator button and ... BOOOM!

A giant explosion swallows Double D and Slade ... the Eds leave the middle of the factory wreckage

with signs of burns and bruises ... but e Double D

* From the wreckage appears Slade's helmet all open and Eddy takes the helmet!

and as Eddy walks over the wreckage they find the equipment of Double D and Slade scattered

and to end up in the rain ... Ed finds the Hood and the Double D bow broken ... Eddy kneels and starts

to cry in the midst of the wreckage ...

Eddy: HALF HEAD !

* The police and the authorities appear ... But Ed and Eddy disappear from there

[No Bunker]

* Everyone is shaken ... Double D has left the journey too soon!

Sarah: Ed ... I never thought I'd ask you that, but ... You're okay.

Ed: Without Double D ... I do not know!

Sarah: ... at least his sacrifice was not for nothing! ... Slade was detained!

Eddy:É...his was took it and did what he said he was going to do ... take something I loved ... he killed

My Best Friend!

* Eddy gets up and releases his bow and hood on the floor.

Eddy: I'm out!

To be continued...

(Post-Credit Scene)

* Marie is walking by the Old Iron that was near the Park'n Flush ... she was looking

the arrow tracker Edd had collected from Night of Vertigo

Marie: Who are you ... Forest Archer

* Suddenly she hears a groan of pain coming from behind her

Marie: Hey ... Dork, you better get out of here if you do not ...

* The Shadow reveals itself

Marie ... DOUBLE D ?!

To be continued...


End file.
